<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Blue Moon by Titti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329665">Under the Blue Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti'>Titti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Halloween Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Ron get married on Samhain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Blue Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the HP_Halloween Challenge on LJ/DW. Thank you to the wonderful rzzmgfor her lovely prompts.  The prompt for this one was: Pansy and Ron's Samhain night wedding is 'clothing optional' as it's using ancient traditions. Draco's a prude about nudity. Comedy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blue moon and bright stars shone on Samahin.  The wedding guests entered the forest, shedding old resentments and pretty clothes.  Magical bonfire lit the way to the altar were Pansy and Ron stood wearing nothing but big smiles.  The shadows from the fires cast a game of chiaroscuro on their bodies as Kingsley officiated the wedding.  Gold cords made of light wrapped around their wrists as they exchanged words of love and commitment.  They sealed their promises with a kiss, their naked bodies pressed against each other as the guests clapped around them.</p><p>"Are you hiding?" Pansy asked Draco as they mingled with their guests.</p><p>Ron frowned. "Why would he hide?"</p><p>"Mr. I'm A Pureblood doesn't believe in nudity," Pansy explained with a chuckle.</p><p>"This isn't nudity. It's Samahin. It's tradition," Ron said confused.</p><p>"There are no clothes involved, therefore it qualifies as nudity regardless of tradition," Draco said while he strategically held a plate and a napkin so they would cover most of his bits. "Malfoys don't go around prancing naked. We have better manners."</p><p>"Unlike you, Malfoys have a small prick," Pansy said, grinning.</p><p>"I hate you," Draco answered.</p><p>"I love you," Ron said with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>